


inspiration is in the water

by crimsongravedigger



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongravedigger/pseuds/crimsongravedigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun is a writer without inspiration and Junsu lives underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inspiration is in the water

 

It's dawn and you are wide awake, eyes fixed on the computer screen, a mug full of cold coffee in your right hand and the word page still blank. 

You stare at the cursor and if that cursor was a person you would beat the shit out of him. Your eyes are burning, all you want to do is sleep for a hundred years and then wake up to find out that your book is about to be printed because someone else decided to finish writing it for you, but deep down you are fully aware that hey, miracles don't happen just because you want to.

The problem is that you can't find the right inspiration to finish the last chapter of the masterpiece of your whole life: it's just so close, yet so far. 

You finally admit to yourself that you are not going anywhere just by looking at a blank page, so you turn off the laptop and plop down on your bed, admiring the light blue sky that is about to become slightly orange. Just before falling asleep, you write on a post-it note a simple reminder to look for a cheap ticket for a flight to literally _anywhere_. 

 

It turns out that sleep isn't your friend anymore. The pillow you loved so much during winter becomes uncomfortable all of a sudden, the covers are too hot and too cold at the same time -is it even possible?- the sunlight hits you right in the face and there's just too much stuff going on in your head, so you give up and decide to have breakfast instead. 

The sunrise used to be beautiful back when you were little and barely able to reach the kitchen table, since during summer you stayed with your grandparents at their house near the sea because doctors said that the seaside would be good for you health. You would sit on a rock with your feet into the water and stare at the rising sun, feeling the cold and salty breeze through your short black hair. 

You can't help but feel nostalgic and a bit sad thinking about those memories, so you make a decision. You eat a spoonful of cereals and turn on your laptop, searching for a good hotel near the city your grandparents used to live in. Then reality hits you: you're not exactly rich, your car needs some retouches here and there and you're not even sure that you'll find the right inspiration there. 

You book a room anyways. You pack a bag full of clothes -picked randomly because let's be honest, who would pay any attention to anything at six am?-  and you're ready to go. 

 

It's nine o' clock in the morning and the highway is strangely deserted. The sun is shining bright in the light blue sky and even if it's almost the end of august, you don't even need to turn on the air conditioner because it's pretty chilly inside the car. A song from your childhood comes on the radio and a satisfied smile appears on your lips; you start to sing along and everything seems too perfect to be real. You are so happy that you don't even care about that hole that is your assigned room: the bed is a bit uncomfortable, the window doesn't open properly and there's no hot water but you have finally arrived and you're ready to start writing the final chapter of that goddamned book. A quick change of clothes, a wave to the receptionist and you're off to the beach. It's just like you left it, with those thick black rocks, some pieces of wood here and there and seaweed pretty much _everywhere_.  It's nothing special, really, but just being _there_ makes your heart warm, exactly like the white sand under your feet.

 

It's a quarter past midday and it's time to start working. You spent all morning doing nothing apart from looking at the horizon and imagining yourself on a deserted island, so now you have to work extra hard and focus. After buying a mayonnaise and tuna sandwich and a water bottle at a shop not too far from the beach, you crawl upon a small rock and take out a notebook and a pencil. You are lucky enough to be alone, except from an elderly couple walking around and some children playing on the other side of the beach, so the inspiration is very easy to find. After a couple of minutes you've already wrote three pages and half, which you would usually write in a two days time, so that's a great start. You even start thinking that hey, coming here was one of the best ideas you've ever had in your whole life and boy, you are completely right.

 

It's one o'clock when you flip the tenth page of your notebook to start writing on the eleventh, but a strange noise makes you stop and look around. You hated distractions more than anything, but a break wouldn't hurt that much, right? You are almost done anyway. Your pencil is about to touch the yellowish paper when you hear that noise for the second time, which kind of starts to annoy you now. 

"Come on Yoochun, finish this thing and then you can enjoy your vacation" you say to yourself, determined to write the word 'end' as soon as possible. And then, maybe because God hates you, you hear that noise for the third time. 

"Ok, this has to stop right now."

You put down the pencil and the notebook and start looking for something, even though you don't even know what you're actually searching for. A fish? Some dumb kid not far from there? A piece of wood stuck between something?  

 

It's half past two when you finally give up. You looked everywhere and you kept hearing that annoying noise _all the time._ Well, that means that you have to find another place to keep writing because the last chapter it's not gonna write itself and the deadline is next week. You still have to review some things and that takes a lot of time, which you don't have anymore, so fuck it. You get up and start climbing down the rock when you eventually see it, the source of that damned noise. 

You _really_ want to scream. Scream and run away like you're being followed by sharks with legs. And maybe scream some more. 

There's a person with a fish tail stuck between two rocks and it seems that he's in terrible pain; he keeps mouthing and pushing and shaking his tail, trying desperately to free himself. When the creature notices you, his big brown eyes become even wider and he moves faster like he wants to swim away. Eventually teardrops fall down his pink cheeks because the rock is slowly scratching his tender flesh, causing blood to stain the water around him.

You just can't stand there and do nothing, so you get your shit together and run over him to offer your help.

"It's ok, it's ok! I don't want to hurt you". Even though you are really trying to comfort him in some way, he just can't stop crying. You quickly put some seaweed between his tail and the rock, thinking that it might help him slipping away and thank God your idea works perfectly. The merman disappears into the water and doesn't come back. You fall back with your butt on the sand and stare at nothing, still traumatized. 

 

It's almost seven when you decide to come back and sit on the now cold sand. You spent the rest of the afternoon locked in your room, with a funny feeling in your stomach and the weird desire to meet that merman one more time. 

You skip dinner. Fried anchovies and dried seaweeds aren't exactly your typical idea of a 'delicious meal' so no, thanks. The sea is dark but calm, the deep blue waves keep hitting the rocks and the sun is slowly setting. This sunset is just like how you remembered it; staring at the pink and orange sky, you can't help but fall in love with that place a little more.

 

It's eight o' clock and now the sky is becoming darker and darker. Your eyes catch the sight of a dark shadow hiding behind the same rock you sat on during the afternoon. You get up and walk slowly towards that strange figure, hoping to see the merman and not a total creeper. The creature pushes himself out of the water and yes, it's the same merman you really wanted to meet again. He holds something in his hand and when he's sitting properly on the sand in front of you, he slowly opens his fingers one by one and five white pearls shine brightly like diamonds in his palm. 

"Are these for me?" you ask with disbelief; he nods with a sweet smile on his lips and he encourages you to take them, so you do. 

You also find out that he can't speak. He understands what you're saying though, and that's pretty amazing because how could you even communicate otherwise? 

"What's your name?" you ask, leaning a bit towards him. He uses his index finger to write something on the slightly wet sand and then he asks you to do the same. There are now two names written on the sand: Yoochun and Junsu. You both laugh silently and you wish that night could last a little longer.

 

It's three in the morning and you couldn't care less. The sand all around you is covered in words and smiley faces. You start to notice even the smallest things about your new friend: the way the gills on his neck open up when he laughs quietly, how the blue fish scales on his tail seem covered in stardust under the moonlight, even how he sometimes has to get back into the water otherwise his skin would get too dry. 

Junsu writes something that makes your heart skip a beat. 

_I'm gonna miss you_

And you can only reply with a sad smile and a couple of words that people tend to say too much.

_I'm gonna miss you too_

 

It's dawn again and you wave goodbye at Junsu, who is already swimming away. 

 

You get up only when the sun is rising up.

 

Before leaving your hotel room and paying the bill, the receptionist offers you a magazine full of local advertisement and stuff you would usually never read. You don't need a new house, your apartment is fine enough, except now you realize that it actually sucks and you could really give yourself an early birthday present and buy a new house. Hey, you deserved it after all that hard work! Your book is finally finished and you already sent an e-mail to your editor. He replied they are gonna start printing it next week. 

You thank her and get in the car, then you start reading some of those advertisements just because you're curious. Are you seriously thinking about moving there? You think about Seoul.There's your family: you can imagine the disappointment in you mother's eyes, the sadness in you father's smile. There are your friends. There are shops, things to do, people to see, places to visit.

Then you think about Junsu, and that's enough to make you dial a number.

"Mr. Shim? This is Park Yoochun speaking. I saw you're selling a house near the seaside and I'm interested. Actually, I'm buying it."


End file.
